InuYasha Interview
by Killer Eyes
Summary: Funny interviews with the cast of inuyasha. JUST READ IT! TRUST ME IT'S GOOD!
1. Sesshy intervew 1

When Inuyasha and the gang aren't on the set of Inuyasha, how do they act?

**Sesshy interview, part 1:**

Wadda: Hello, I'm Wadda Inervuw, We're here with Sesshomaru, from the Japanese animated show, Inuyasha. Now Sesshomaru, do you have any similarities with your character on the show?

Sesshomaru: No, not really. My character is dark, evil, and, short tempered, while I am sip coffee …WHAT"S THIS! I ASKED FOR FRENCH ROAST! THIS ISN"T EVEN FRENCH! GET ME MY AGENT! **GET ME MY AGENT!** SOMEONE"S LOSSEING THERE JOB FOR THIS!

8minutes, threehundred dollars, and two cups off French roast coffee later

Wadda: Ok…onto our next question. Um, Sesshomaru…do you have any siblings in real life, and if so, are they your friends?

Sesshomaru: Yes, I do. I have a little sister, 11 years old, her name is Sessamaru, and she is my friend.

Wadda: Now, is there anyone on the cast that you don't like or, anyone you do, if you know what I mean.

Sesshomaru: I'm not with anyone right now. Um, Shippo can be a bit of a smart alic, but everyone is really nice.

Wadda: Sesshomaru, have you been offered a part in any other shows or movies lately?

Sesshomaru: I have. In Yu Yu Hakusho, The 44000, and the soon to be a major motion picture, Godzilla meets a demon.

Wadda: Now, some fans have asked me to ask if you can… wait a moment look at Q-card …Say-Your-Name-five-times-fast

Sesshomaru: I'll try. Sesshomaru Sesshomaru Sesshomau sesshomru Sesshomu. Wow, that was hard.

Wadda: I'm sure it was, why, with such a long name. Sesshomaru. Do you happen to have a nick-name?

Sesshomaru: My character's nick-names are, Sesshy, and Fluffy. But Yes, _I_ do have a nick-name, it's Maru. I don't really think it's the best nick-name though. I mean, there are hundreds of people with a "maru" at the end of there name, especially on our cast. Jeomaru, KAGAROMARU,…

Wadda: Mr. Sesshomaru? Are you okay?

Sesshomaru: WHY CAN I BE AN INDEVIDUAL! WHY! WHY!

Men in white come in and slip him into a straight jacket

Sesshomaru: WHY! WHY! **DOSHDE! DOSHDE!**

Sesshy taken away

Wadda: uhhhh… time now for a short break.

Tell me what you think. Please, no flames, if ya don't like it. **DON"T KEEP READING IT!**


	2. Inuyasha's anger

Yeah! Someone likes this story! I'll start now.

**Inuyasha's Anger**

Wadda: Me again. This time I'm here with the star of the show, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Hi, hi everyone. (wave at live studio audience)

Wadda: Okay, whatever, lets just start. Now, in the show your supposed to be very old and I would like to know just how old you are.

Inuyasha: Is there something wrong with being old?

Wadda: Well… uhh?

Inuyasha: Demons age differently, and for your information, the show uses MY REAL AGE!

Wadda: It's okay. I didn't mean anything by it. N-n-next question. Ummm, are those ears of yours… real. (reach over trying to touch ears)

Inuyasha: Yes. (put hands on ears) and could you please not try to touch them.

Wadda: But, but (stand on table reaching for ears) it's for my… interview.

Inuyasha: no! Get! Go away!

Wadda: Gust let me…

Inuyasha: (very mad) Go away, NOW!

Wadda: f-f-fine. Uhh, let's move on… (stare at ears)

Inuyasha: …..

Wadda: LEMMETUCH! (jump onto Inuyasha)

Two men in white came in and put Inuyasha and Wadda in straight jackets.

Wadda: Uhhhh… sorry 'bout that, next question.

Inuyasha: DIEYOUBASTERD! SHINE! SHINE! **SHINE!**

Wadda: Just one more question! Then I promise you can go.

Inuyasha: LEMME AT HER! LEMMY AT ER! (Men in white holding him back)

Wadda: Uhh… lets just end this one before we get any more concussions.

Each chapter will probable get longer so don't worry 'bout it being too short. Oh, and both doshde and shine are Japanese words. Doshde means Why and shine (pronounced she-neah) means die. Oh and the Sesshy chaps will continuelater.


	3. Shippo the snob

**Shippo the Snob**

Wadda: Now that all the lawsuits have been dropped, the interviews shall continue. As soon as our guest arrives.

(Shippo walks through door with his "people")

Wadda: Here he is now.

Agent: Hello. Hello. This interview will have to be short, places to go people to see.

Wadda: No no you see-

Agent: Oh, and all questions will be answered by me.

Wadda: Actually, you (Starts pushing them out door) really need to go

Agent: Wait! You can't-

Wadda: Bu-bye (slam door in face)

Shippo: That was, entertaining. Look can we start this thing already?

Wadda: Yes yes of course. Now, people say that you difficult to get along with, is this true?

Shippo: Does it really matter? I get paid more then Inuyasha! That show would be nothing without me! The lest they could do is put up with me.

Wadda: Yes, but what do you do to make them so annoyed with you?

Shippo: I honestly have no idea.

Wadda: Well, I went around asking them what they thought of you. Let's see what they had to say about you and your greatness.

(Put video in TV and press play)

_**Inuyasha: That twerp is so full of himself! Does he really think he's the star! Feah! I heard once that someone told him he gets paid more then me! HA! What a laugh!**_

_**Sesshomaru: He thinks he's better then all of us! When ever he makes the littlest mistake he makes us do the whole sean over! HE COMES IN AS LATE AS HE WANTS! AND WORST OF ALL MY LITTLE SISTER HAS A CRUSH ON HIM!**_

_**Naraku: I actually like the little guy. Though he would make a better villan then, then… what is his currant role called anyway?**_

_**Sango: I'm surprised he can even play his role! Someone cute, and innocent. HA! That's not like him at all. That lil basterd should be kicked off the show!**_

**_Miroku: He's so annoying, once he said he was gonna buy the show and rename it "Shippo" That's stupid and ironic. And He's always playing pranks on everyone! But more about us. Wadda how'd you like me to treat you to diner then after words.(static)_**

_**Kagome: I just try to stay out of his way. (whispered) He knows people.**_

_**Kirara: Mewww. Mooww merrr…**_

(static) (Press stop)

Wadda: That was pretty harsh. Especially what Kirara had to say. How do you respond to having all these negative things said towards you?

Shippo: Hm. I don't really care.

Wadda: alrighty then, next question.

Shippo: actually, I godda go.

Wadda: but, the interview's not-

Shippo: I knew you'd understand. Chow. (leaves room)

Wadda: … what a jerk.


	4. great, miroku

**Miroku "in character"**

Wadda: Today well be talking to Miroku.

…

Wadda: that is, as soon as he gets here.

(5min pass)

Wadda: we seem to have a problem with our guests coming now then don't we.

(7more min, Miroku comes in)

Wadda: finally! I- I mean… welcome.

Miroku: Sorry I'm late. But I sure am glad to be here (look at Wadda, top to bottom) very glad.

Wadda: It's fine, lets just start already! First, do you like you job.

Miroku: Yes, my job is very unique and very enjoyable.

Wadda: So you like being on TV. If you co-

Miroku: Oh, TV, yeah that job's okay too.

Wadda: O.o ...

Miroku: Yes go on.

Wadda: I'm just gonna skip the next question.

Miroku: No go ahead, there'll be plenty of time.

Wadda: No it's not that I think we'll run out of time for the interview it's just…

Miroku: Oh, interview, yeah I guess we won't run out of time for that either.

Wadda: (whispered) I'm getting paid for this I'm getting paid for this

Miroku: What as that?

Wadda: Nothing, cough nothing, fine I'll ask the question, if you could make an episode …what, would, happen in it.

Miroku: I like that question, and I have put in a request for a show ep. several times and they keep shooting me down.

Wadda: (whisper)I wonder why

Miroku: what was that?

Wadda: nothing, now, what would you episode be about.

Miroku: Well, I would be in a town with many many, beautiful ladies; and if you want I'll ask for you to be one of them when it gets approved?

Wadda: uhh, n-no thank you.

Miroku: anyway, there all over me and later that night-

Wadda: SORRY! OUT OF TIME!

Miroku: but wait! I was just getting to the part where-

Wadda: very sorry but we just don't have a bit of time left!

Miroku: so, now that that's over maybe we could-

Wadda: sorry! I'm very busy! (pushing Miroku out door)

Miroku: but-

Wadda: BUSY! BUSY! BUSY! (still pushing)

Miroku: I just thought-

Wadda: sorry for cutting you off short, thanks for coming but I have to file a restraining order! (closes door in face)


	5. Creepy Kagome

Sorry sorry sorry and sorry for it taking soo utterly long. My computer was in the shop and I had no way of putting this up. I'll stop rambling and let you read now.

**Creepy Kag**

Wadda: Another day, another wacky interview with a star from Inuyasha.

Kagome: (standing in the doorway) umm… h-hello…

Wadda: I mean, who knew these people could be even crazier then the characters they play!

Kagome: h-hello?

Wadda: Seriously, they last 4 were completely nuts! What Kagome gonna be like? A horned monster with gender issu- (stares at kag) Umm…umm… What I… ment to say …was… uhh…. **Welcome**!

Kagome: umm.. yes… well can we start the interview?

Wadda: Yes yes! Uhh… first… do you like your job?

Kagome: Well it's alright. (still standing) it's the dirt I don't like about it. We have our set sooo… messy.

Wadda: o—kay…? Well, why don't you take a seat and we'll continue.

Kagome: (looks down at seat) Has this seat been properly sanitized?

Wadda: Uhhh… y…e…s…?

Kagome: (she looks closer with a look of disgust) umm… I'm sure. (kag pulls out Lysol wipe from purse) I'll just clean this up (starts wiping seat)

Wadda: …

Kagome: (keeps wiping)

Wadda: …

Kagome: (keeps wiping)

Wadda: when might you be done?

Kagome: in approximately… 23minutes (keeps wiping)

(1hour and 14minutes pass)

Wadda: are you done **_YET!_**

Kagome: hmm… I guess this'll do. (finally sits down)

Wadda: Alright already, next question, wh-

(interrupted by Kagome's watch beeping)

Kagome: (looks at watch) I'm soo very sorry, but we start shooting the next episode in a half hour and I should probably get there to prepare for my part.

Wadda:…

Kagome: I'm so so SO sorry! I'll come back afterwords, and stay for as long as you like!

Wadda: NO cough cough I mean, no, it's alright.

Kagome: Really? Are you sure you have enough incite?

Wadda: yep. I got _plenty_ of incite.

(Kag leaves)

Wadda: and the freaks keep on coming.


End file.
